Nonlinear, inductive, and unbalanced loads cause power quality issues such as transmission losses and damages to electronic devices. Power quality compensators such as passive power filters (PPFs), active power filters (APFs), and hybrid active power filters (HAPFs) have been developed to solve these problems.
New methods and systems that improve the compensation performance of the power quality compensators will assist in advancing technological needs and solving technological problems.